s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Nanao
Haruka Nanao (七尾 悠香, ななお はるか Nanao Haruka) is a supporting female character in S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. She is the president of Daigo and Ea's class and becomes an ally in their battle against the Grimzelia monsters. She is high-ranking Grimzelia under the name Eternal Wind (悠久の風, Yūkyū no Kaze), meaning "Eternal Wind", an identity she also assumes while the battling monsters in the real world. She later assumes the identity Kuon no Kaze (久遠の風, Kuon no Kaze), also meaning "Eternal Wind". Appearance Haruka is a young teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. While in her Eternal Wind disguise, she wears a short white dress with a belt, a blue vest, a red cape, blue boots, long white gloves, a blue pillbox hat adorned with feathers, and a red domino mask. Personality Haruka is very intelligent and analytical. While among her peers, Haruka typically puts on a very stern and serious persona as she tries to maintain respect as the class president. However, in private she can be quite frivolous, as seen by her great enthusiasm and devotion to Encircled Grimzelia. History Since she was a small child, Haruka has always taken the role of a leader and urged everyone to follows the rules, earning the admiration of her peers. Plot Yurina Appears Shortly after Yurina comes to life through Daigo's phone, Haruka unwittingly answers a question Daigo posts on the Encircled Grimzelia message board through her Grimzelia persona, Eternal Wind. Eternal Wind Joins A few days later, while in class, Haruka sees Daigo and Ea playing on their smart phones and apprehends them. She is met with resistance by Daigo who demands his phone back, but she is supported by her friends and fellow classmates who admire. After her friends unlock Daigo's phone, Haruka catches a glimpse of Daigo's copy of Grimzelia and almost reveals that she is an avid player of the game. A few days la ter, while on her way home from after-school job, Haruka stops by the park to check her status in Grimzelia and read her mail. After reading through several flattering messages, she reads Ea's message explaining that Yurina and Grimzelia monsters have come to life. The message vexes Haruka, but she does not outright dismiss it as Ea (whom she only knows as her avatar Ea-Kon) has always seemed reasonable. Suddenly, a bright light appears and Haruka discovers Daigo, Ea, and Yurina facing a large Grimzelia monster, which she recognizes as an Absorber. Haruka is perplexed by the scene and stays hidden behind a tree. After the trio defeat the monster, Haruka tries to make sense of the situation and realizes that Ea and Daigo must have been the ones who sent her the message. Just then, a girl in a one piece swimsuit arrives, and reveals herself to be another Grimzelia monster; the Mecha Scorpio. Still hidden from the others, Haruka sees that they are in trouble as Ea cannot be summoned as a friend support and Yurina has been caught by the monster. Haruka deduces that Ea becomes powered up when acting as friend support for Daigo and, therefore, the same should happen to her. As the Mecha Scorpio injects its poison into Yurina, Haruka contemplates what to do. Although she knows she could beat the monster, she fears being outed as an avid smart phone gamer to the rest of her class. Ultimately, she decides that, whether she is the class president or Eternal Wind, she must meet people's expectations. She messages Daigo, sending him a friend request so she can be summoned. Daigo sees the request and summons her. As suspected, Haruka transforms, clothed in the equipment of her SS Rare Gear Brionac, and appears before Daigo and Ea. Though she is initially embarrassed, Haruka finds that Daigo and Ea do not recognize her since her outfit includes a mask. Relieved that her secret is still safe, Haruka prepares to face the monster. Though initially overwhelmed by her new power, Haruka quickly disposes of the Mecha Scorpio, destroying it with one blast. Afterwards, Haruka awkwardly, but convincingly continues her role as a brave high-ranking hero to Daigo, Yurina, and Ea, but soon takes her leave as she realizes her costume will likely soon disappear. Back at home, Haruka wonders if she made the right choice, but is reassured as she received gratitude from Daigo. The next day at school, Haruka's friend Rikoha makes disparaging comments about Eternal Wind, while Daigo voices his admiration for her. Haruka becomes flustered and awkwardly admonishes Daigo before leaving. Yurina's Despair and Daigo's Transformation Some time later, Haruka talks with Daigo through e-mail about him summoning nothing but Villagers Swords, which she finds odd. Later that evening, Haruka comes to Daigo's aid again, donning the Eternal Wind outfit after being Friend Summoned. However, Haruka is surprised to see they have summoned her to defeat a Muscargot, a relatively weak monster. Nevertheless, as the monster is attacking Ea with Digestive Poison, she quickly defeats it. Haruka finds it strange though that the Muscargot would have a Digestive Poison ability, but she dismisses it and heads home. Early the next morning, Haruka rushes over to Daigo's house, still in her Eternal Wind outfit, complaining that it hasn't disappeared. After seeing Yurina has run out of AP, Haruka and Daigo rush to her room and find her completely despondent, believing she is not fit to be a hero. After failing to reassure her, Haruka admonishes Yurina for her self-pity. Haruka then tells Daigo that she confirmed that the Muscargot does not have a Digestive Poison ability and, after asking if Ea is okay, Ea herself appears the window, possessed by a slug. As the monster breaks in, Haruka explains that it has afflicted Ea with the Parasite status. Haruka tries to fight the monster, but finds it difficult as she is terrified of slugs and her weapon is ineffective against the monster and only causes it to divide into multiple slugs. The slugs swarm and overwhelm Haruka, but she is saved by Yurina after she regains her confidence. Afterwards, after reveals his second smart phone and friend summons himself (turning into a girl in the process) Haruka recognizes his weapon as the exceptionally rare Apocalypse. After the slugs have been defeated, Haruka accepts Yurina's apology for causing her trouble and she agrees to continue to fight alongside her. Later, Haruka has a meeting with Daigo and Ea via Skype to discuss the Grimzelia situation. Daigo and Ea suggest informing the developers of Grimzelia, but Haruka disagrees as the company itself may be behind the monster appearances and could retaliate against them. Instead, Haruka suggests they continue to seek high-ranking Grimzelia players with rare weapons who would be able to help their cause. Incidentally, Daigo and Ea overhear Haruka's cat and she informs them that its name is Storm. The Snow Girl While playing Grimzelia, Haruka is defeated by a Yuki-Onna, prompting her to observe that she needs a weapon for fighting humanoid monsters. She then receives an e-mail from Ea, who informs her that they will not be able to meet for the weekend as she, Daigo, and Yurina are going out on a shopping trip, which concerns Haruka. She decides to trail them and keep watch as they begin their trip. The trio first go to a game center and win a giant stuffed Yurina doll, making Haruka envious as she too wishes to have the doll. They then go to a Zakka store, where Daigo buys an item, after which Haruka buys a cat spoon for herself. After seeing Daigo and the others having fun, Haruka becomes lonely and decides to head home. However, she stops at the food court and starts to indulge herself on ice cream before Daigo and the others arrive at the food court as well, still having fun, which upsets her even more. Haruka then notices that all the staff for the ice cream parlor are wearing school swimsuits, just like the girls who had been possessed before. She also notices a promotion in which only "hot guys" get a "Special School Swimsuit Ice Cream". Daigo is volunteered for the promotion and is led into the back, at which point Haruka follows them and discovers that Daigo, as well as many other young boys, have been frozen solid. Haruka is then confronted by a group of girls, who reveal themselves to be Snow-Men; monsters from Grimzelia. Seeing Daigo's smart phone, Haruka readies herself to change into Eternal Wind, but Yurina and Ea suddenly barge in. After realizing the situation, Yurina and Ea att empt to summon Eternal Wind, prompting Haruka to run and conceal herself as she transforms. The three then engage in battle with Haruka taking out three of the Snow-Men with her Brionac. After the Snow-Men are vanquished, Haruka urges Yurina and Ea to leave as a Yuki-Onna is likely nearby. Sure enough, Yuki-Onna suddenly appears and freezes Yurina. As Haruka flees with Ea, she considers switching to the Flare Baselard gear, but worries that it will give away her identity. After Yuki-Onna catches and freezes Ea, Haruka chastises herself for letting her and Yurina suffer, after which she dons the Flare Baselard gear and declares she will destroy Yuki-Onna. Haruka quickly gains the upper hand against Yuki-Onna and she asks her to explain why the Grimzelia monsters are invading the real world. Yuki-Onna that they are looking for the vessel for the second "Demon King", much to Haruka's confusion. Yuki-Onna then summons two Snow-Men to kill Yurina and Ea, but Haruka manages to stop them after receiving a power-up from Daigo, who has mysteriously thawed out. Haruka then defeats Yuki-Onna, freeing Yurina and Ea and all the boys that had been frozen. Believing her identity has been revealed, Haruka finds that Daigo has closed his eyes due to her revealing outfit, thus keeping her identity secret. Later, Haruka meets up with Daigo, Yurina and Ea who, believing she has just now discovered their hero identities, explain the situation to her, and Haruka plays along. Haruka then bitterly asks why they would exclude Eternal Wind from their shopping trip and they explain that they wanted to buy some surprise gifts for her, much to Haruka's relief. However, she still contemplates why Daigo was thawed out during the battle. Back at home, Haruka receives the gifts from Daigo and the others, but is a bit let down that Daigo's gift is a spoon, which she already bought. However, Haruka is delighted when her mother points out it must mean they think alike. A Trip to the Beach With the summer season upon them, Ea suggest to Haruka and Daigo that they go to the beach, but Haruka is fatigued and reluctant due to staying up late trying to get a special S Rare gear (though, to maintain her cover, she claims she was up late studying). Nevertheless, when Ea suggests the beach may be a good place to find Grimzelia monters, Haruka decides to go, with Ami and Rikoha tagging along. At the beach, Haruka and the other girls begin to have fun, but Haruka quickly collapses and faints. While the others try to revive her, Rikoha begins to ecstatically draw a picture of the suffering Haruka, creating suspicion from Daigo and Yurina, but Ea and Rikoha absolve her of blame. Nonoka goes to get a lifeguard and Daigo, Yurina, and Ea leave to search for monsters, leaving Haruka alone with Rikoha. Eventually, Haruka awakens and leaves while Rikoha goes to get sunscreen for her. Though she still feels quite ill, Haruka dons her Eternal Wind disguise and meets up with Ea after Yurina is dragged underwater by monsters and Daigo dives in to save her. Haruka warns Ea that the monsters are quite strong and the two devise a plan to battle the monsters together. As Haruka and Ea dive underwater, two of the monster break away, one attacking Ea and the other, the Spiral Shell Slug, attacking Haruka. Haruka battles the slug, but finds she is outmatched due to the monster's speed and her limited mobility and inability to breath underwater. Haruka is then rammed by the Spiral Shell Slug, causing her to exhale her air. She tries to go back up for air, but the monster poisons her with its radula and then attempts to swallow her. With the top half of her body covered, Haruka realizes no one can see her face and so she uses her feet to operate her tablet and equip the Torreno Spear gear. She fires the weapon, freeing herself and destroying the monster in one shot. She then turns and finds that Ea has been caught and defeated by the monster she was fighting. Abilities/Skills Haruka is remarkably intelligent and devoted, being able to maintain good grades and the class president position, while also being a high-ranking Grimzelia player. She also has the peculiar talent of operating a computer tablet with her feet, due to her multi-tasking studying and playing Grimzelia. Relationships Daigo Seko As a fellow classmate and president of Daigo's class, Haruka feels an obligation to make Daigo follow the class rules, just like the other students. The two are sometimes at odds as Daigo is one of the few students who does not admire her strictness. However, Haruka still values Daigo as a friend and comes to his aid without hesitation while fighting Grimzelia monsters (although she still keeps her identity secret from him). She has also demonstrated a certain fondness for him as she was pleased when he unknowingly expressed gratitude towards her. Ea Yuki As the president of their class, Haruka holds authority over Ea and forces her to follow the rules, although Ea herself seems to show no particular admiration for her. Haruka still values her as a friend, however, and will rush to her aid when she needs help. Gallery Haruka Job.jpg|Haruka at her after-school job Haruka Shock.jpg|Haruka sees a real life Grimzelia monster for the first time Kaze Destroys Mecha Scorpio.jpg|Haruka destroys the Mecha Scorpio Kaze Destroys Muscargot.jpg|Haruka destroys the Muscargot Haruka Slugs.jpg|Haruka is attacked by Slugzilla Haruka Volcano.jpg|Haruka uses the Volcano skill Swimsuits.jpg|Haruka and others in swimsuits Haruka Collapses.jpg|Haruka collapses Haruka - Spiral Shell Slug.jpg|Haruka is caught by the Spiral Shell Slug Haruka - Torreno Spear.jpg|Haruka equips the Torreno Spear Notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans